Putter-type golf club heads with some degree of surface variation, e.g., groove depth, pitch, and width, are known. Varying surface texture parameters is known to affect the degree of energy transfer from the club head to the golf ball at impact. However, known groove variations are insufficient to appropriately counterbalance the putter heads in which they are embodied. This could be for several reasons. Manufacturers of known putter-type club heads may be reliant on an inefficient manufacturing process, in which a single rotating bit mills each groove to a variable profile This necessitates increases in processing time and expense, which are likely cost-prohibitive for mainstream markets. Manufacturers may also fail to realize that variations in groove profile are tailorable to a particular club head. Finally, they may fail to realize the full scope of groove parameters that may be relevant to energy transfer at impact.